Megalon
Megalon is a Kaiju from Godzilla media franchise. He first appeared in the 1973 movie, Godzilla vs. Megalon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Megalon vs Antlar * Gigan vs Megalon (Abandoned) History Megalon is the god and guardian to the Seatopians, and he was their way to take revenge on the humans who were damaging their world with nuclear tests. They called upon Megalon to destroy the humans and sent the captured robot Jet Jaguar to guide the monster on his rampage through Japan, the military try to destroy the kaiju, with no avail. Once Jet Jaguar was returned to the humans and was sent to summon Godzilla, the robot began to battle Megalon, causing the Seatopians to contact the M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens and ask for Gigan's assistance. Gigan arrived and he and Megalon double-teamed Jet Jaguar. Eventually, Godzilla arrived and joined forces with Jet Jaguar against Gigan and Megalon. Godzilla eventually arrived and joined forces with Jet Jaguar against Gigan and Megalon. Eventually odzilla and Jet Jaguar where victorious, causing Gigan retreat to space and Megalon o tunnel away back to Seatopia. Megalon has appeared numerous times in the Godzilla universe, always appearing to a take down Godzilla as best he can. Death Battle Info 'Background' * God of Seatopia * Height: 55 meters ** 88 meters (Unleashed) * Weight: 40,000 tons ** 64,000 tons (Unleashed) 'Abilities' *Drills for hands **Power Drill: Megalon lunges forward to strike with its two drills. **Drill Spin: Megalon stabs his foe with his drill, and then lifts them above his head. He then rotates the drill, causing his enemy to spin before he throws them. **Duel Drill: Megalon can combine his drill hands and begins to slowly glide horizontally towards enemys while slowly losing altitude. *Can fire Naplam Bombs from mouth. *Geothermal Napalm: Megalon's special is similar to his regular napalm bomb, except it lasts much longer and the spires of flame produced reach much higher up into the air. Compared with the napalm bomb, this attack is also wider, as five spires of flame appear on each side of the bomb's impact. *Flight at mach 3 *Lightning Horn: Can shoot lighting -like energy from his horn. *Is also capable of firing green energy blasts from his horn, usual three in a row. *Burrowing at mach 2 *Swimming sped at mach 4 *Dynamite Kick: Megalon can deliver a powerful kick that can send opponents flying. *Electric Discharge Punch. *Leech Probe: Megalon grabs on to his opponent and bites them four times, each time hurting the opponent and healing Megalon. *Magnetic Vortex that draws opponents towards him, then unleashing a powerful electromagnetic pulse, this is done through ruffling his wings to create the field. *When exposed to certain space crystals, Megalon can transform into his Critical Mass Form 'Strengths and Feats' *Overpowered Jet Jaguar. *Fought with King Caesar. *Battled Kumonga. *Battled Ebirah. *Battled Hedorah. *Battled Rodan. *Battled Battra. *Battled Mothra. *Drill can piece Godzilla's skin. **Strong enough to lift Godzilla (who weights 92, 000 metric tons) with one drill. *Fought Megaguirus and two Kamacuras. *Caused an underwater volcanic eruption. 'Weakness' *His fireballs can harm himself, even if the fireball lands back into his own mouth. *Flight can be limited. *Defensive abilities are below average (according to the videogames) *His horn be easily snapped. Gallery Images_(10).jpg|Megalon 1973 godzilla-vs-megalon-battle-1024x439.jpg|Godzilla vs Megalon in Godzilla vs Megalon 1973 Jet Jaguar vs Megalon.jpg|Megalon vs Jet Jaguar in Godzilla vs Megalon godzillavsmegalon3.jpg|Megalon and Gigan tag team cutaway-megalon1.jpg|Megalon Anatomy megalon_cut2_tn.jpg|Megalon Anatomy 2 Megalon Unleashed.png|Megalon in Godzilla Unleashed Godzilla Save The Earth MEGALON.png|Megalon in Godzilla Save the Earth Unleashed-megalon.jpg|Megalon in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Gojira_Kaiju_Dairantou_Advance_-_Battle_Sprites_-_Megalon.png|Megalon in Godzilla Domination megalon card.png|Megalon Card from Godzilla: Trading Battle megalon stab.gif|Megalon in Godzilla Destroy all Monsters SNES 4-5_megalon.gif|Megalon in King of the Monsters Godzilla Game Boy Megalon_in_the_promo_comic.jpg|Megalon in Cinema Shares' Godzilla vs. Megalon Adaptation Half_century_war_Megalon.jpg|Megalon in Godzilla Half Century War Godzilla-the-half-century-war-3-best-scene.jpg|Megalon vs Kumona in Godzilla Half Century War -013.jpg|Megalon in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth caesar vs megalon.png|Megalon vs King Caesar in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Gigamegalon.jpg|Megalon and Gigan in Godzilla Rage Across Time megalon vs megaguirus vs kamacuras.jpg|Megalon vs Megaguirus vs 2 Kamacuras in Godzilla: Rage Across Time Megalon_Appears.jpg|Megalon in Godzilla Manga Godzilla_has_his_chest_damaged_by_Megalon's_drills.JPG|Megalon vs Godzilla in Godzilla King of the Monsters Manga Monster_Icons_-_Megalon.png|Megalon Copyright Icon 080_megalon.jpg|Megalon in Godzilla Kaiju Collection Godzilla_vs__Megalon_2_-_Megalon.png|Lightning Horn napalm.gif|Napalm Bomb geo_napalm.gif|Geothermal Napalm dual_drill.gif|Dual Drill Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Drill Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gods Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Horn Users Category:Insects Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Villains